Desperate Attempts
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonamy and Silvaze. Amy sets up a double date with Silver and Blaze and her with Sonic, what could possibly go wrong! please tell me what you thought :D rated t


**Sonamy and Silvaze story "Desperate Attempts" written for a friend of mine! I hope you like it! I don't own any characters!**

"Blaze, can you do me a favor?" the pink hedgehog asked her feline friend.

"Sure, what is it?" answered the amethyst colored cat, smiling. Amy whispered her plan into Blaze's ear as the cat's expression went from a confused look to an understanding smile "alright, sounds fun, ill call you tonight and tell you how it went!" Blaze smiles. The school bell rings and the two friends hug before going to their last lesson, Amy had drama with Silver and Blaze had music with Sonic. With the plan fresh in their heads, both girls knew exactly what they had too do.

_In drama_

"Hey Silver!" called Amy waving frantically as Silver turned around smiling.

"Hi Amy, whats up?" Silver replied, friendly hugging the pink hedgehog

"I was wondering-"

"uh oh" Silver cuts her off, giggling.

"hmpf!" Amy pouts, her arms crossed clearly not amused "anyway" she continues "I was wondering if you and Blaze would like to go on a double date with me and Sonic?" her smile widens, holding her hands near her chest as they shake with excitement

"If Blaze is up for it then sure...Wait...Has Sonic agreed to this?" Silver raised one eyebrow in disbelief, dating was something Sonic did not do, he of all people knew that.

"well..." Amy paused for a moment, her smile beginning to vanish before slowly continuing "not yet...But! Blaze is going to try and convince him too come!" Amy's smile grows again.

"Hah! Not a chance!" Silver laughed only to be glared at by the pink hedgehog

"You should have more faith in your girlfriend! Besides, you OWE it too me that you two are dating!" She had a point, it was Amy that convinced Silver to admit to his feline girlfriend that he liked her

"Alright already! Ill have faith and hope for the best" Silver was getting agitated, he hated it when Amy was right, especially since it barely ever happened. Still, he knew Sonic still liked Sally, even after she slapped him when he suggested 'getting it on' as he worded. Maybe this will help him get over her, there's always hope Silver thought.

_Mean while, in music_

"Right class, pick someone too work with on your ensemble pieces, you have to hours to create your piece to preform to the school tonight. Good luck" Mr Wolf, the music teacher explained to his class. Blaze looked around for Sonic, to find him looking back at her, they both nodded and headed towards the guitar room. Sonic picked up his blue guitar and walked over to Blaze who was leaning on the door frame

"Sonic, why do we always go together?" the amethyst cat asked as her cobalt friend stopped in his tracks

"because your one of my closest friends, we work well together, I mean come on, we're a school hit! You, me, Manic and Sonia! Why'd you ask?" the cobalt hedgehog smiled as him and Blazed walked to their band practice room

"no reason" Blaze smiled "you doing anything on Saturday?"

"No I don't think so, what about you?"

"Yeah, me, Silver and Amy are going out, wanna come with us?" Blaze offered.

"What ya going to be doing?" Sonic asked whilst retuning his guitar.

"Probably go to the park, maybe go in a few shops, get something to eat that kind of thing!" Blaze smiled, cool and collectively like normal

"hmm well I don't know..." Sonic folded his arms looking down, his guitar resting against the wall. 'Time too pull out the big guns!' Blaze thought before sitting on the floor, her paws up hung under chin looking up at Sonic with large sad eye's

"No no don't do the pouting kitty eyes" Sonic looks up, trying to ignore Blaze, but his gaze diverts back to the purple cat's eyes, which seem to have gotten even bigger and sadder then before.

"Fine! Ill come" Sonic gave in, who could ignore a face like that? "I bet that's how you won Silver over haha!" Sonic joked and the both laughed as Blaze got too her feet.

_After school_

Blaze and Silver were walking home together, although they didn't live together, they lived near by and Amy walked home with Cream, Cheese and Cosmo.

When Blaze got home, she ran for the phone, quickly dialing Amy's number

"Amy, its Blaze!"

"_Hey Blaze, how did it go?" _Amy asked, sounding excited

"Great! Sonic is coming all thanks to my pouting kitty eyes haha" Blaze giggled

"_Great work, and you didn't tell him it was a date did you?"_

"Nope, is Silver coming?"

"_Yep! Ill see you Saturday then!"_

_Saturday_

"I told Sonic yesterday to come in at one pm so we have plenty of time to get ready, its only ten now" Blaze explained smiling

"Great, now I have an idea! Come on!" Amy cried, grabbing Blazes hand and running to the closest cafe 'Cafe Knux'

"Hey Knuckles, we'll have two espresso's please!" Amy told Knuckles, the cashier and owner of the cafe

"Alright, anything else?"

"No thanks Knuckles"

"That's 10 rings then" Knuckles explained as Amy opened her pink purse and handed Knuckles the rings "thank you for coming". Amy took the two coffee's to Blaze who was already sitting at a table.

"What is your idea Amy?"

"We,,,,are gonna get so hyper!" grinned the excited hedgehog.

After the two had finished their coffee's, Amy suggested getting glucose tablets to make them even more hyper.

"This is gonna be so fun!" stated the purple cat as they buy the tablets and two energy drinks. "Amy, its one a clock already!"

"Lets go! The boys should be waiting for us in the park!" And surely enough, when the girls arrived in Wisp Park, Silver and Sonic were sitting on a bench, talking about Dr Eggmans strange disappearance. Silver was first too notice the girls walking towards them "Hey Blaze and Amy!" he stood and used his physic powers to lift Blaze into the air and levitate over to him before embracing her. Sonic however was not gently hugged, more like crushed by Amy's hug, "Amy please, loosen...your grip!"

"Ill never loosen my grip on your heart Sonikku!" Amy screeched as a large sweat drop formed on Sonic's head. Blaze and Silver turned to each other began too laugh. The small group walk over to the patch of grass Silver and Blaze always go too and sit down, Blaze under Silvers arm, Sonic sitting opposite with Amy sitting close. The girls look at each other as the awkward silence becomes apparent and randomly burst into fits of laughter

"Um Blaze...Amy?" asked a very confused Silver as he watched the two girls literally rolling around on the grass laughing. Sonic just shrugged his shoulder's. Blaze was the first too stop laughing and sat up "I'm OK...I'm good now hehe" she giggled as she brushed off the leaf on her shoulder, Amy soon followed, but she was far from calm. The pink hedgehog looked out of her head and she started to half stroke half scratch at Sonic's arm "SEX ME SONIC!" she cried over and over, Sonic look terrified, glaring at Blaze, who was thinking 'oh god, Amy shut up!' Blaze turned to Silver who was already killing himself with laughter.

"SONIC I WANT YOU TO STICK IT IN ME!" Amy suddenly cried in some sort of an attempted sexy voice that only sounded very creepy

"er I need the bath room, come on Sonic!" Silver lied as he grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him to the toilets, tearing him away from a mental Amy "you owe me Sonic haha."

"Amy come on, lets hide" giggled Blaze as the two girls ran off and hid behind the large monument in the center of the park. When the two got back too the patch of grass, the girls were no where too be seen

"Hey look! Amy and Blaze are gone! Phew!" Sonic sounded very relieved, unaware of the fact Amy could here him.

"SONIKKU!" Amy came charging from behind the monument and pounced on Sonic, shortly followed by Blaze pouncing on Silver.

"Sonikku we are gonna have lots of baby's and we're gonna get married and we're gonna grow old together, OOO I cant wait!" Amy exclaimed, almost shaking with excitement

"I can!" moaned a petrified Sonic as he pushed Amy off of him and run away faster than the speed of sound, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. The three still in the park rose too their feet

"Well...that went well" Silver stated, sarcastically and smirking as Blaze giggled. Amy on the other hand, was majorly pissed off.

"What did you say?!" Amy began to lift up her heavy piko piko hammer, growling

"uh...noth- AHHHHHH!" Silver was cut off by Amy's hammer being thrown straight at him, only just managing to dodge the attack.

"You might wanna run Silver" Blaze remarked smiling "Love you Silver, good luck!"

"Aren't you gonna help?!" cried Silver, dodging hammer's left right and center

"Nope, you asked for it" laughed Blaze as Silver turn tail and ran and Amy chased after him.

"Ugh, love you too Blaze!" yelled Silver.

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Silver: Why'd I have to get attacked?**

**Me: meh, why not?**

**Silver: .**

**Amy: get back here**

**Silver T_T**


End file.
